


Plain Beauty

by Hafl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy still doesn't think that the lessons she receives from Clarine are a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain Beauty

Dorothy was intently staring into the borrowed mirror. Even after studying herself for a long time she still couldn t find anything in her face that was ladylike. She was plain; her face was absolutely ordinary.

Whenever she had worn dresses borrowed from Clarine, she felt inappropriate. The fine decorations of the dress seemed unsuited to be worn on her commoner s body. Ribbons seemed to have no place in her plain brown hair. Any jewellery was out of place. Despite Clarine s praise on how beautiful she looked Dorothy always thought that even if she wasn t ugly she was a perfect example of looking ordinary.

There was one reason Dorothy still kept trying to become more like a lady. The look Clarine had on her face whenever she saw Dorothy all dressed up was the reason. Not even a shade of pity for Dorothy. Clarine always seemed to be happy when she saw Dorothy in a dress. Clarine was always telling Dorothy she was beautiful. Dorothy knew that Clarine had meant it, but she couldn t bring herself to believe it.

Suddenly Dorothy heard a light sound of footsteps behind her. She immediately turned around and saw that Clarine was standing there with a happy smile on her face, "Not bad. You still do not look that you are at ease in those clothes, but there is some improvement," she said.

Dorothy shook her head. "Not at all. I still feel clumsy whenever I wear those."

Clarine stepped closer to her. "There definitely is improvement. You are just too self-conscious to see it."

"I think we should just stop. I m hopeless," said Dorothy and sighed.

Dorothy almost jumped in surprise when she heard Clarine s voice. "You are not! I know you can do it; I believe you," Clarine s voice seemed almost angry.

Dorothy bowed her head apologetically. "Sorry, I didn t me-"

"You did mean it," Clarine s interruption was very quiet, but it was still firm.

"I suppose I did. But it s true," said Dorothy.

"I tell you it is not. I have chosen you; and I am sure I made no mistake," replied Clarine quickly.

Dorothy looked at Clarine with a question in her eyes. "Chosen me? What do you..." she didn t finish as her voice trailed off.

"I want you to be my companion," said Clarine resolutely.

This has taken Dorothy by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to be my lady companion. A lady to accompany me wherever I go. Not a servant, more like a friend," explained Clarine.

Dorothy s surprise only deepened, and now it was also accompanied by confusion. "I... I don t know what to say."

Clarine smiled," You do not have to say anything." She turned to leave.

When she was few meters away from Dorothy, she turned around. "I will be waiting for you. Always."

She paused and then spoke like this has just occured to her, "And I expect you to continue your lessons with me." Once again she started to leave.

Dorothy waited until she was out of sight. Then she smiled and looked at her reflection in the mirror. And for the first time she saw a hint of beauty there.


End file.
